


Twin Swap Trauma

by Meteor752



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crying, Jedi Leia Organa, Luke Organa, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prince Luke Skywalker, Tumblr Prompts, leia skywalker - Freeform, twin swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteor752/pseuds/Meteor752
Summary: Request: Skysolo, Han, really romantically comforting Luke after the latter realizes who his father is and has a mental breakdownWhat I did: Just that, except I did twin swap because Han would have been frozen for a year
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 85





	Twin Swap Trauma

Han had figured that he’d missed out on some shit while frozen. It was kind of given, as Lando hadd told him he’d been out for a year, but when Leia started muttering about Vader “Feeling that she was there”, he knew that something was up.

Too much time wasn’t spent brooding about that though, as a lot happened when they arrived on Endor. 

But when things finally started to calm down and they were at the Ewoks village, he noticed once again how Leia seemed absent, like her mind was somewhere else.

When she eventually left the hut they were all seated in, Han made his way to follow her, though Luke was quicker.

The prince squeezed Han’s hand reassuringly and gave him a small wink before walking out of the hut that C-3PO was telling his story, and Han looked after him as he did so. He wasn’t too worried about either of them, both Luke and Leia had shown themselves to be quite capable to take care of themselves.

But neither of the two return did return, and Han quickly got worried. Sure, it had only been around ten minutes or so, but surely neither of them could have gotten into any sort of danger.

The Corellian did manage to sneak out of the hut, and when he did neither of his two friends were in sight. Panic immediately rose in his chest, and he looked around quite desperately for any trace of them before taking into a quick run.

Eventually, he ended up finding Luke leaning against one of the huts in the far end of the village, hugging his knees and his head in his arms, breathing uncontrollably.

Han, now filled with a mix of relief and worry, slid softly down the wall and carefully put his hand on his lover's shoulder.

Luke’s head shot up, and a startled and panicked expression covered his features for a moment, before he realized who it was and his face was once again covered by his arms.

“’M fine,” He mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by the sleeves of his gown.

“Clearly,” Han replied while softly massaging his shoulder. “What happened, and where’s Leia?”

Luke didn’t answer, and instead looked up from his arms and met eyes with Han. First then did Han notice that his cheeks were all puffy and eyes red with tear streaks going from his eyes to down his face. It hurt, seeing his lover like that, and he softly cupped Luke’s cheek and stroked away a tear that had managed to escape the Prince’s eye.

Luke threw himself at Han, sobbing hysterically into his shoulder while clinging onto the Smugglers’ vest for dear life. Han himself had to catch himself by grabbing onto the floor so the both of them wouldn’t topple over.

Han remained still, didn’t hush him, just soft mumbles. Whatever had happened, Han knew Luke had to get it out of his system. Eventually, he did calm down a little bit, or at least so he could form real breaths.

“Remember how I told you I wasn’t a prince by birthright?” Luke mumbled into his shoulder. Han nodded slowly, yeah he remembers that. 

Luke had told him he was adopted a year or so into knowing him, and both he, Leia, and Han had had a real family talk after it. That was also when Han realized that he had accidentally gotten himself a family.

“Well,” Luke continued “Turns out Leia’s my biological sister,” He said, voice faltering a little.

Everything in Han’s head stopped for a second, and he looked out into the night while trying to wrap his head around what he just said. _Siblings?_ Or more exactly, _Twins?_ The kiss that the two of them shared flashed in his mind, and he wondered if Leia had known then. Most likely not. Hopefully not.

Han looked back into Luke’s stunningly blue eyes, despite being red and puffy from crying. “Is that why...?” Han asked, not really knowing how to finish the sentence.

Luke shook his head and ran his hand through his golden locks, seemingly not caring that he ruined his braid crown, before once again meeting Han’s gaze ”Vader’s our father,” He whispered, probably hoping Han wouldn’t hear it. 

But he did, and he physically stumbled back at that.

Well, that would explain Leia’s mental absence, and how she always would have her mind elsewhere. 

Luke looked a bit scared at Han’s reaction to the news and drew his other hand back, but the smuggler was quick to grab it and bring it to his lips.

New tears began forming in Luke’s eyes, and he, more softly this time, embraced Han tightly while silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Han softly stroked Luke’s back, once again mumbling comfortably, trying not to panic a bit himself. He could do that later, because right now his lover needed him.

And he wasn’t about to complain. 


End file.
